


the prettiest clone

by groovycoochie



Series: The Jesse Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: reader admires how pretty kix is and jesse gets jealous
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader
Series: The Jesse Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128875
Kudos: 8





	the prettiest clone

_So pretty …_

You think absentmindedly as you stare unabashedly at Kix’s head. The thunderbolts streak across his cranium in an artistic pattern, emphasizing the tattoo on the side of his head. His hair had just recently been shaved again, but he didn’t have time to freshen up his five o’clock shadow. Despite that, you still think that the slight scruff makes Kix look extremely handsome and attractive. Sighing, you continue to ogle at the clone sitting across from you in the mess hall. 

“Oi, Mesh'la!” An accented voice comes from next to you. "Mesh'la!”

“Huh?” You sputter and blink rapidly into attention, hand slipping from underneath your chin and into the untouched soup that’s placed in front of you. “Argh, dammit,” You mutter, disgruntled, and wipe your hand off, cleaning the small mess you made.

“Finally have your attention, do I?” Jesse, your lover, wryly inquires. “You’ve been gawking at Kix ever since he joined us; what’s so special about him that you need to goggle about?”

Kix is watching you two with an amused little smirk, munching at some bread while you blink owlishly at Jesse. Have you really been staring at Kix this whole time? You didn’t mean to; it’s just that, Kix is really pretty, and you couldn’t help but admire the look he’s sporting. Glancing at Kix in the corner of your eye and then back to Jesse, you mumble innocently in bewilderment, “Uh, nothing, it’s just that–-Kix is really pretty with his–-um, pretty.”

You finish off sheepishly as Jesse’s face contorts into scepticism and he cries out indignantly, “Kix? Pretty? No way!”

Across from the two of you, Kix snorts, “Jesse we’re clones, we look the same; you’re insulting yourself.”

You giggle a little, but Jesse still pouts. “Yeah, well, since we look the same, why don’t you call me pretty?”

“Jesse you are pretty,” you reassure, “and handsome, and sexy, and drop dead gorgeous, and so many other things! But I don’t love you for looks only, you know-–” Jesse smiles at this “–-You are an absolutely remarkable man with a wicked sense of humor and a lionheart. You are it for me. So don’t worry, you don’t have to get jealous.”

Jesse is smiling down at his food and he shyly goes to grab your hand that’s closest to him–-your soup-dirtied hand. Grinning, you grasp his hand and move to peck his cheek. He can be so ridiculously cute sometimes. Jesse glimpses at you adorably and tightens his hold. “I love you too, Y/N,” he murmurs softly before questioning slightly louder, “but, really–-what’s so pretty about Kix?”

Said brother rolls his eyes playfully and points his utensil at Jesse. “It’s my charisma that everybody finds so attractive.”

It’s Jesse’s turn to snort as he throws a small piece of bread at Kix’s face, which he deflects, and retorts, “Yeah, cause everyone finds the ‘nagging medic’ thing so appealing.”

Kix scowls and crumples up a napkin before hurling it at Jesse’s face. He doesn’t miss. “I don’t nag, idiot. Besides, it’s not my fault patients are always trying to get up and aggravate their injuries when they’re clearly not well.”

Jesse opens his mouth to rebuttal, but you place a hand on his chest and snicker, “Boys, boys, no need to bicker.” Both listen and glare at each other, but with no real heat, and you continue, “And to answer your question, Jesse, it’s his hair.”

“His hair?” Jesse gapes incredulously. “What about his hair?”

“Should’ve listened to me when I said not to shave all your hair off,” Kix simpers smugly in the background.

You just shrug helplessly, and look at Kix’s delicately designed haircut again. “I don’t know, it’s just very pleasing to look at. And besides, it really makes a statement–-literally and figuratively,” you say, eyes drifting to the tattoo on the side of his head. 

Kix grins at you and takes a huge bite of his food before turning his gleeful gaze at his brother. Jesse, on the other hand, pouts again and rolls his eyes up as if he’s trying to look at his own head. “So, if I were to have a more high-maintenance haircut, it’d look prettier?”

“Jesse we went over this,” you soothe, “I find you attractive just the way you are. Anyways, I like what you have going on here.” You gesture at your own face to where the Republic tattoo on Jesse’s face would be. “Very symbolic and proud.”

Jesse beams at you and tugs you closer to him so he can kiss your temple. “Thank you, love. And you’re pretty attractive yourself.”

“But, I’m still the prettiest clone alive! Aren’t I?” Kix coughs playfully from his side of the table, winking at you.

Laughing, you nod your head. “Yes, Kix, you’re the prettiest clone to ever exist.”

“Stop trying to steal my cyare from me, Kix.” Jesse scowls, but there’s an impish twinkle in his eyes.

Kix only grins and shakes his head. “Don’t need to try, Jesse. 'Your cyare' will fall for me regardless.”

The poor medic doesn’t even see Jesse launch your bowl of soup at his pretty face.


End file.
